Characterization of the anionic saccharides synthesized by cultured B16 mouse melanoma cells will be continued. The high molecular weight chondroitins produced by these cells will be isolated from large scale culture experiments and from solid tumors and detailed characterization completed. The high molecular weight glycoprotein produced by BUdR treated cells will be further studied. Experiments will be initiated with synchronized cells to determine the nature of the anionic saccharides produced during the various phases of the cell cycle. Attempts will be continued to further identify surface components by electron microscopic methods combined with specific enzymatic digestion. Chemical studies on the stereospecific synthesis of branched chain sugar antimetabolites will be continued. The detailed structure of cartilage proteoglycan will be further developed concentrating on sequence work with isolated core protein.